


Underworld

by moor



Series: Smut Monday [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Mafia AU, PWP, Smut Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: KakaSaku. PWP. Smut Monday. An arranged marriage between yakuza organizations is meant to ensure peace... one way or another.





	

“He stays,” said Sakura in a tone that brooked no argument.

The young man at the door arched a brow and opened his mouth to retort that she had no business entertaining other men in her dressing room on her wedding day when her fiancé, a local yakuza boss, awaited her downstairs to complete their nuptials. 

A mob boss herself who was only going through with the ceremony to strengthen her holdings, Sakura continued applying her mascara with her left hand while popping out the gun from her thigh holster beneath her dress and snapping it into her right palm, training it dead on the young man’s forehead. 

Her intended’s porter cleared his throat and nodded, bowing out of the room. “A-as you wish.”

The door clicked softly shut behind him.

A low chuckle sounded behind her.

Sakura swallowed her annoyed sigh and checked her make-up in the dressing room mirror.

“Don’t start.” She slipped the gun back into its holster.

Warm masculine hands settled on her hips.

“You know, he may not be that bad,” murmured Kakashi as he nuzzled the back of her naked shoulder with his soft, masked lips.

“The man has refused to meet me face to face and made a point of stressing faithfulness as a condition of this damn marriage contract,” said Sakura, brows furrowing. She took a breath and released it slowly, relaxing her face. She would not have wrinkles in her make-up. “And no one was able to dig up anything about his… personal habits.”

“Perhaps you’ll like his habits?”

Sakura let out a breath as she looked down. She shook her head. “In such a short time you’ve become closer to me than anyone but Ino. I wish things were different, Kakashi,” she said quietly, meeting his eyes in the mirror. 

It was true; he had joined her retinue as a general enforcer two years earlier, and worked his way up quickly through his own fine skills. And what skills they were. By the time the marriage contract negotiations between herself and the Wolf, her only competition in the local yakuza organizations, Kakashi had become her personal bodyguard. They hadn’t been separated since the night she invited him to her bed, almost a year ago. “I’m glad you’re coming with me. I made it a stipulation in the terms. I wish you would have agreed to freedom instead. I would have granted you that. And immunity.”

“I intend to stay beside you forever,” he said, calm and confident. He wrapped his arms around her middle, careful not to disturb any of the decorative folds or beadwork. Then he gently cuddled her until she rested her head delicately on his shoulder, careful not to disturb her elaborate up-do. “You’ll be just fine.”

Sakura lay her hand atop his and closed her eyes.

“Go,” she ordered, swallowing. “I’ll be down in a moment.”

She felt the warmth of his breath against her forehead as his clothed lips blessed her with a kiss, then his hands and warmth retreated as he pulled away, leaving her alone in the room.

Gathering her composure, she took a deep breath, settled the fluttering in her stomach and the line of her shoulders.

* * *

The private garden was softly lit that evening as she met Kakashi outside, laying her hand in his; the signal for the string quartet to lilt the first strains of the dreaded wedding march. A gentle squeeze of her fingertips and he lay her fingers in the crook of his firm, reassuring arm.

At her nod Kakashi walked her down the aisle.

Sakura’s veil guarded her expression; but she could see clearly enough to note there was an odd number of groomsmen to bridesmaids. She allowed herself a moment of internal fury to note that her intended apparently couldn’t even manage organizing a wedding party before calming herself. And which one was he? They all looked the same to her. 

So she’d have to do everything in his organization, too, it seemed. Fantastic. Well, it wasn’t like she hadn’t risen to power through borrowed skill. In the back of her mind Sakura plotted a timeline to overthrow her dear husband-to-be to gain control of his organization. It would probably take eighteen, perhaps twenty four months. Luckily she’d have Kakashi with her, so that would ease her workload since she could leave some of it in his capable hands (just not the paperwork)... and…

They had arrived at the front of the rose-covered bower where the officiant waited.

Kakashi remained at her side, the long fingers of his left hand stroking the top of hers as it remained in the crook of his arm.

Confused, Sakura glanced at Kakashi out of the corner of her eye. 

Her stomach flipped over inside her at his casual, confident refusal to move. Now was the time to let go… Her husband-to-be might have been lenient in her time leading up to the wedding itself, but she was pretty sure the ceremony counted as the ‘start being faithful’ part of their arrangement.

But before them the officiant nodded to herself and smiled at them.

“We are gathered here today…”

And Sakura’s heart twisted before it filled nearly to bursting as she understood.

* * *

Their dance had cleared the room in record time, and from there they’d waltzed to their honeymoon suite. They had yet to let go of each other.

“Two years?” she asked, standing in front of her cheval mirror where he’d positioned her.

“Ah,” he said, chuckling lightly. With nimble fingers he pulled at the end of the ribbon that laced up the back of her dress’s tailored corset bodice.

Sakura shivered as the cold air shimmied in between the fabric and her skin. Goosebumps followed the fiery trail Kakashi’s fingertips left as he traced down each bump of her spine, in no hurry now that he had Sakura as his, only his, forever.

Her heart fluttered as he withdrew just above the small of her dimpled back.

From behind her he reached around and lifted first her left arm—tugging each fingertip of her satin glove loose before dragging it down her arm, lifting that arm higher so he could lean over her shoulder to kiss his way down it—then the right, until her arms were raised above her—

—her dress whispered off her body before pooling at their feet, leaving her in her garter belt, stockings and diamond heels.

She felt rather than heard Kakashi’s moan in the back of his throat.

With a shake of her loosened hair Sakura let her hands fall back to circle behind Kakashi’s neck to untie his mask, pulling it off, pulling his lips closer; before she smirked and undulated against his suited form in a sensual body roll.

Against Sakura’s back Kakashi stiffened and swallowed, his mouth going dry.

“Husband,” she whispered, her eyes flickering between his newly revealed lips and his intense gaze.

“My bride,” he said huskily, his voice traitorously emotional as his brow tilted down. All Sakura could focus on was the shape of his perfectly formed lips. “I would like the honour of kissing my loving wife,” he said.

“Your wife would like to be kissed,” she said, smiling at him.

He turned her in his arms as their lips met, as her eyes closed, as Sakura drew his jacket down his back, loosened the tie from his throat, unbuttoned the shirt from his firm chest and unclipped his cufflinks to drop them on the desk they passed as Kakashi kissed her with care and control. She rubbed his shirttails up from the waist of his trousers before slipping a hand just inside the top button to help undo his belt, and relished the feeling of Kakashi’s taut muscles jumping under her fingertips.

And then… Sakura’s fingers trembled, almost fumbling.

She was married now.

She. A yakuza leader.

And she had married the man she loved.

A strange dizziness swept through Sakura, followed by a tide of emotions as she felt Kakashi’s arms run up and down her arms before assisting her with his trousers.

“I know,” he murmured, sensing her shifting emotions.

“I l-lo…” she tried, stumbling over the words.

“I know,” he murmured, and Sakura heard the gentle smile in his voice. He sat on the bed, undoing her garter belt and slipping it off along with her heels, though left her in her stockings.

Now naked, they stared into each other’s arms before Kakashi leaned forward to rest his head against Sakura’s stomach.

“You are my solace,” he said, holding her hips. He nuzzled her tummy before letting out a soft sigh of relief.

“You are my peace,” she said, repeating their vows. She threaded her fingers through his adorably scruffy, wild hair. Even on his wedding day…. She smiled.

The hold on the flare of her hips caressed down, down to pull Sakura down to sit astride Kakashi’s lap.

He looked into Sakura’s eyes, then, and she wrapped her hands around his neck once more before she angled herself, and he lifted his hips and with a quiet, loving murmur they joined.

Sakura’s insides warmed and turned to jelly as Kakashi set a slow, languorous rhythm to tease and arouse her, and Sakura found she enjoyed watching the tension build in her husband’s strong jaw, feeling the muscles in his corded back tensing and flexing beneath her roving hands.

When she joined him in his dance and held his gaze as she closed her vice around him deep inside her, refusing to let him go, she felt a little shiver as she watched his Adam’s apple bob from his efforts at tormented self control.

For all their many months together, they had never indulged so purely in the effort to make each other feel the love they shared; for love was a temptation neither had ever truly indulged in. Iit opened up new vulnerabilities, confidences and secrets. Through lips and hands they reassured, while through their primal connection they explored the true intimacy they had wanted to confess for so long and withheld. To express it so genuinely and intensely now liberated them and scared them in equal measure. They were not people to open up to or confide in others. 

When Kakashi’s emotions became so strong they threatened to overwhelm him, he pulled away from Sakura’s lips to pant against the crook of her neck and shoulder, his shoulders trembling. Her own heart pounding, Sakura stroked Kakashi’s back and hair, murmuring loving, encouraging noises against the shell of his ear.

“So close,” she mewled as she saw stars behind her eyelids, her body warning her of her pending climax.

“Say it,” begged Kakashi thickly, his strokes becoming hungrier, burning her from the inside.

Sakura bit her lip as she felt herself tightening. “I—”

Her head swarmed with static as the warmth pooled, flooded her in preparation.

“Say it.” His voice was rougher, more demanding.

“I-” she panted, her breathing hitched. “I lo-almost, oh god—”

Sakura whined in her throat as her legs trembled. It was starting, it was going to overwhelm her this time, oh gods—

Then Kakashi’s voice changed, still rough and yet gentle as he breathed, “I love you, Sakura—”

Her world went white as she whimpered, “I love you—!”

When Sakura woke on Kakashi’s scarred, warm torso it was late morning, and her husband was arranging her legs around his waist and holding up a stick of gum.

“I’ll do all the work,” he promised as she accepted the gum.

“This is the only time you ever say that, you know,” she chided him.

He grinned at her as he entered her again.

* * *

  
  
  


_**(Several days later, still honeymooning)** _

**Sakura:** By the way, I’m not impressed you infiltrated my organization. You aren’t forgiven for that, yet.

**Kakashi, from behind Sakura:** Worth it.

**Sakura:** ... also you have a leak in your logistics area. You may want to talk to your guys down there. They’re a little sloppy.

**Kakashi, maintaining his pace:** Can we not talk business right now?...


End file.
